Electrical Malfunction
by Stacey Lofton
Summary: When a girl from NYC realizes that she is a mutant, her life is turned upside-down. She has to start over, new friends, new house, new life. She has to deal with what she has become when all she really wants to do is get up the guts to tell her best frien


Electrical Malfunction - An X-Men: Evolution Fanfic.

Chapter 1 - Lofton, Stacey Lofton

Disclaimer- Here is what I own: My clothes, this computer, this fic, Stacey, and Cole. Here is what Marvel/Kids WB owns: All the X-Men, young and old, the institute, etc. Here is what my friend Ayashe owns: Ghost. Now you know.

A/N - Hey there! Thanks ahead of time for reading my fic, at least this chapter anyways. I know the title is really lame and all, however, I simply cannot think of anything else. A little bit of background information about Stacey and Ghost might be helpful prior to reading this, eh? Stacey - shoulder-length blonde hair, green eyes, born and raised in NYC, loquacious, fun, doesn't give up easily, power to generate and manipulate electrical energy, codename Shockwave. Lelia - long red hair, icy blue eyes, birth location is unknown, raised in a small town in Illinois, take-charge, very leaderly, power to sense mutants, butterfly-esque wings, corporal intangibility, telekinesis, codename Ghost. Both are approximately 14 years of age. On with the story!

**New York, New York**

Stacey Lofton hugged her thick baby blue jacket tighter around her and shivered against the cold New York air. It was a few days after Christmas and the fair-headed, green-eyed 14 year-old was returning home from a trip to her friend's house. She nodded and smiled at 2 cops coming out from a coffee shop.

Christmas in NYC, there was nothing like it, she decided. The only downside was returning to school in a couple of days. Stacey, more loquacious than any girl she knew, did okay in school, but didn't exactly love it, either. She was a B student and she knew it, and she was happy.

Stacey reached the apartment building she and her mother lived in. She had always desperately wanted a dog but the apartments had strict no-pet rules. She took the elevator to the 3rd floor and walked down the hall towards apartment 37.

**Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Bayville, New York**

"Ohhhhh, Jaaaiiimmmmeeeeeee!" a voice cried. Lelia Stone-Detoma peered around the door to Jaime Madrox's room. "Please, just one session! I promise I'll set it real easy!" Lelia, more commonly known around the Institute as Ghost, stepped into his room. She surveyed it and her eyes alit upon the doors to the bureau. "Oh, Jamie, Jamie, wherefore art thou Jamie?" she cried triumphantly as she flung open the bureau's doors to reveal Jamie Madrox cowering under a messy heap of clothes.

"Please, Lelia, not another session! Not one more, I can't take it!" Jamie pleaded with the red-headed Ghost towering above him. She gave an exasperated sigh and pulled him out of the heap of clothes. She then proceeded to drag him out the door and phase them both through the floor, landing just outside the doors to the Danger Room on the floor below. "You know," Jamie made a last attempt at escaping a dreaded session with Ghost. "It's really not all that fair for you to have a one-on-one session with me like this. I mean, you have butterfly wings, telekinesis, phasing, and the ability to sense other mutants. I can make copies of myself. Seems a bit one-sided to me."

Ghost thought over this for a while. "Well, yes," she concluded, "but I always go easy on you." As the doors to the Danger Room opened, she added, "And I told you, never call me Lelia." She smiled deviously and pulled him inside.

**The Loftons' Apartment, New York, New York**

As Stacey entered the apartment she heard the news on in the living room. Something about a mutant, far as she could tell. "Stacey, come here, quick!" her mother called. Stacey heard the urgency in her voice and took off her jacket as she came into the living room.

"What is it?" she asked, concerned something was wrong.

"They think that 'Angel' mutant might be Warren Worthington III!"

Stacey sighed and rolled her eyes. Her mother was far too gullible. "Yeah, whatever, I don't but into the conspiracy theory." She went into her room and played with her hair. Pulling it up, letting it down. She thought about curling it or crimping it for a change, then decided against it. She had a post-Christmas dinner date with her best friend Cole this evening. She wanted to look nice.

A dinner date. How odd to call it that, she thought. It wasn't truly a date, just dinner with her best friend, yet there didn't seem to be anything else to call it.

She selected a deep green, knee-length skirt and a crimson, short-sleeved blouse that wouldn't match anytime but Christmas. She had just pulled on her black Chuck Taylor All-Stars when she decided on pulling her hair up into a ponytail with a white-fuzzy scrunchie. As she pulled on a black dress jacket and headed out the door, she told her mother where she would be, a restaurant in Chinatown, who she would be with, Cole, and when she expected to be back, in an hour or two. She glanced at the clock, 5:38, and grabbed Cole's gift and her wallet off the table and left for a Christmas dinner in Chinatown with Cole.

A/N- Hello, you! Hope you enjoyed this chappie. I also hope I've left you with a few questions. Who, exactly, is Cole? Does he have a last name? What are Stacey's intentions? What are Cole's intentions? Where are Stacey's powers? Is Cole a mutant? What is Cole's Christmas present? All of these things ((okay, well, most of them)) and more in the next chapter! Yay! Also, please R&R, constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome. :D Ta!


End file.
